A conventional home security systems typically have two states or modes of operations, that is, armed and unarmed. A security system is considered “armed” when each component of the system is operational and set in a secured state, that is, a state in which the component generates a response to an event, such as an intrusion, a movement, a fire, or the presence of smoke or toxic gas. Otherwise, the security system is considered “unarmed.”